It is often desirable to provide a note pad in a shower or adjacent to a bathtub so that a person may jot down notes or other information which may occur to him or her while taking a shower or bath, and which he or she wishes to remember.
In addition, a person often feels creative in a shower or bathtub, and it is desirable to provide some means by which his or her creative thoughts or artistic expressions may be recorded at that time.